Forever Fallen
by mylovelies
Summary: Set long after Morgause's demise, Sorsha le Fay is faced with the decision to aid her mother, Morgana, in tearing down Camelot or going against everything she was taught to save her city.
1. Prologue

Forvever Fallen

**Authors Note: Credit for the original characters goes to BBC seeing as they own Merlin. I take full credit for the plot line, and my own characters-Sorsha le Fay and more to come! Review!**

~Prologue~

Morgana le Fay watched as her three year old daughter played in the citadel courtyard with her hound puppy. The two were always together, roaming the castle grounds. Morgana could hear Sorsha laugh as Gideon knocked her gently to the ground, covering her face in wet kisses. As she watched her daughter, Morgana began to imagine Sorsha's future. She envisioned Sorsha sitting on the throne of Camelot with the royal crown on her head, and the sword Excalibur girded at her waist.

Morgana's vision was interrupted by a loud shriek and the sound of metal crashing into metal. Morgana took off down the stairs, readying her magic within her. She reached the courtyard and what she saw astonished her. A squad of soldiers lay spread out in the courtyard, unmoving. Two had their swords sticking out of their chests. Morgana looked around for Sorsha and found her leaning over Gideon's still body, sobbing hysterically.

Morgana rushed over to her daughter and pulled her close. "What happened my love?" She asked, kissing the top of Sorsha's head.

Sorsha's small body trembled in her mother's embrace, "They killed him...for no reason." She looked up in her mother's eyes. "So I killed them." Sorsha's green eyes glowed gold once, then returned back to their normal green state. "I hate them."

Morgana brought Sorsha's head back to her chest, "Shh, my love. Everything will be alright." She whispered, a smile forming on her lips. Revenge would be hers at last.


	2. Chapter 1

Forvever Fallen

**Authors Note: Credit for the original characters goes to BBC seeing as they own Merlin. I take full credit for the plot line, and my own characters-Sorsha le Fay and more to come! Review!**

Chapter 1~

12 years later

Sorsha stood in front of a mirror eying her reflection. The girl had gone from being a tomboy, always getting into trouble, to a beautiful young woman.

"My lady?" A voice called from the entrance to her quarters. Sorsha turned and saw her maid, Elizabeth, standing in the entrance. "You're up early," Elizabeth said, walking into Sorsha's bedroom and straightening up the blankets on the bed.

"I couldn't sleep, nightmares." Sorsha said absent mindlessly, looking out of the window to the courtyard below.

"What was your dream about?" Elizabeth asked, taking out a dark green velvet dress. Sorsha glanced back over her shoulder at Elizabeth before turning back to face the window again.

"I keep on having the same dream over and over again," Sorsha walked and stood behind her changing screen. Elizabeth picked up the dress and handed it to her. "I keep on seeing a woman with blonde hair and eyes the color of my own. She holds her hand out to me and says, 'Come'." Sorsha stepped out and stood so Elizabeth could tie the laces. "After she talks to me, the woman is engulfed in a green light. As she is being engulfed, she shrieks and the windows shatter." She shuddered, remembering how the shriek reverberated through the walls.

"Have you told anyone of this?" Elizabeth asked, gently running a brush through Sorsha's hair.

"No, no one except for you." Sorsha turned her green eyes to Elizabeth. She stood up and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Thank you for your help," Sorsha smiled briefly and walked out of her chambers. She walked down the many corridors in the castle until she came to the court yard.

Guards bowed and the stable boy brought her horse, Thalion, already saddled up to her. Sorsha smiled, nodded her head to the young boy, and kissed her horse's nose; murmuring softly to him. With a single, fluid movement, Sorsha mounted Thalion and the two thundered out of the court yard and across the drawbridge. Peasants hurried to move out of the way as the large, powerful, grey horse galloped down the streets.

Shortly, Sorsha and Thalion were free from the city. Sorsha layed a hand on Thalion's neck and he turned towards the forest. Sorsha looked around her as they went deeper and deeper, the sun slowly beginning to disappear behind the foliage.

Thalion snorted and pawed the ground anxiously, his ears pricked at the snap of a twig as they came to a halt at a clearing surrounded by a circle of trees.

"Sorshaaa! Where are you?" Uther's loud voice came echoing through the forest. Sorsha whipped her head up to find the woman from her dreams standing off to the side. The woman's lips began to move, and her eyes glowed gold. Sorsha tried to open her mouth, but found she couldn't. Her eyes widened as the woman began to walk towards her, even Thalion seemed to be under her spell.

Right before the woman reached Sorsha, she looked off into the distance and murmured, "Not yet my dear," before disappearing.

Sorsha gasped as if a great weight had been taken off of her chest. She looked around, trying to find the woman; but couldn't see anything. She was alone in the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

Forvever Fallen

**Authors Note: Credit for the original characters goes to BBC seeing as they own Merlin. I take full credit for the plot line, and my own characters-Sorsha le Fay and more to come! Review!**

**~I'm in the midst of NaNoWriMo, so please excuse the grammar/punctuation mistakes! I hope to have this finished by the end of the month, then next month I'll go back and start editing!~  
><strong>

Chapter Two  
>(Link for Sorsha's gown: . )<p>

Uther Pendragon nudged his horse forward, across the creek. He looked around the forest for signs of Sorsha but saw nothing. "Sorsha!" He called out again, louder this time, "Where are you? We have that dinner to go to tonight. If we're late, Father and Aunt Morgana will kill us both!" The horse stomped its feet impatiently, ears pricked. Twigs snapped and Uther laid a hand on the pommel of his sword. Sorsha's horse came walking out of the trees, its rider pale as a ghost. "Are you alright? You look as if you've seen the ghost of our grandfather." Uther asked, coming up alongside her.

"I...I'm fine," Sorsha swallowed nervously. "Lets just get back to the castle. I'll race you!" Without waiting for Uther's reply, she gently kicked Thalion's sides and the two raced off. Uther shook his head with a laugh and urged his horse after hers. Within moments, he caught up to her and they reached the castle in no time.

Morgana saw her daughter and nephew ride into the courtyard and dismount, giving their horses to the stable hands. She turned and picked up the book on her nightstand, flipping through the pages until she came to a spell that would change the world as Arthur knew it to be. All that was needed were a few more key ingredients.

"Mother?" Sorsha walked into Morgana's chambers, not bothering to knock. Morgana jumped and hurried to hide the book.

"Yes my dear?" She asked, smiling at her daughter. "Did you enjoy your ride? You arrived just in time, we have the banquet with King Arothian and his son tonight, remember?"

Sorsha sighed quietly, another dinner with yet another suitor was the last thing she needed after her ordeal in the forest. "Yes mother...how could I forget?" Morgana looked at Sorsha and her eyes flashed gold once, too quickly for her daughter to notice. A blanket slowly slid over Morgana's grimoire, hiding it from Sorsha's view.

Morgana softly touched her daughter's cheek and walked over to her bed, "I had something made for you." Sorsha followed her mother and looked to see what lay on the bed. Her heart quickened as she saw the dress. It was a fitted, ivory gown with large, open sleeves made out of a sheer material. The skirt was gathered, held with tiny white flowers which were also placed on the corset.

"It's beautiful," Sorsha gasped and her face lit up. She walked over to the bed and gently felt the material between her fingers. "Thank you!" Morgana smiled and gave her daughter a hug.

"I'm glad you like it," She said, tucking a strand of hair behind Sorsha's ear. So much rested on this girl.

Morgana was thrust out of her revelry when she heard Sorsha speak of a woman with blonde hair and bright green eyes in the forest, "...it was very strange. It was almost like I knew her." Sorsha finished, looking inquisitively at her mother. "Didn't your sister, Morgause, have blonde hair?"

Morgana was taken back to the night when her sister was killed by Merlin and his magic. The window's shattered all over again with her scream of rage, and her father, Uther Pendragon, fell to the ground with a piece of glass penetrating his chest.

"Mother, did you hear me?" Sorsha asked. Morgana focused on her daughter and nodded her head, being unable to speak. "Perhaps the woman I saw in the forest was her!"

"No, that would be impossible. My sister died long ago, I saw it with my own eyes." Morgana attempted to hide the bitterness in her voice, but she was unable. Sorsha saw the look in her mother's eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"The dress is beautiful, thank you!" She kissed her mother's cheek and went to pick up the dress. Morgana laid a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. She motioned for her maid, Alana, to come forward and get the dress.

Sorsha walked down the halls of the castle, Alana by her side. She glanced over at the maid and met her eyes. They were a stunning shade of green, almost familiar. "Your eyes, they look so familiar." Sorsha's own green gaze bore into Alana's. Alana smiled and walked on. "You've known me ever since you were born. I've been your mother's maid for years. Why wouldn't my eyes be familiar?" Alana's green gaze pierced Sorsha's, she smiled slightly and continued walking down the hall. Sorsha stopped and stood still, the face of the woman from her dreams appeared before her eyes. The way the woman's eyes gleamed bright green was almost identical to Alana's.

Sorsha shook the thought out of her head and hurried down the hall to her rooms. Alana had laid the dress down on the bed, and now she was talking to Elizabeth. As Sorsha entered the room, Alana looked up at her and curtsied, giving her a slight smile and a wink, walking out of the room. "What was that about Elizabeth?" Sorsha asked, going over to the changing screen and beginning to unlace her dress.

"Nothing at all, Alana was just telling me of the dinner tonight. How was your ride this afternoon?" Elizabeth picked up the dress and slid it over Sorsha's lithe frame. "Breathe in and hold it." She instructed, pulling hard on the laces. Sorsha gasped as the breath was pulled out of her. "I told you to breathe in," Elizabeth scolded Sorsha gently, "There, I'm done."

Sorsha turned around and gave her maid a reproachful look. "The strangest thing happened during my ride today..." She walked over and sat down at her vanity. "I was riding Thalion in the forest and suddenly, this woman just stepped out of no where and it was as if time froze. I couldn't move, or breathe; but she kept on walking towards me, unaffected." Elizabeth took strands of Sorsha's dark curly hair and began to pull them into a low, side chignon. "I think the strangest thing is that she was the same woman from my dream..the woman who died."

Elizabeth stopped and pulled her hands out of Sorsha's hair, "That's impossible!" She exclaimed, "How could that be?"

Sorsha set a silver circlet on her head and stood up, "I'm not sure how it could be, but it was. Even her voice was the same," Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure how it could be, my lady." Sorsha smiled and layed a hand on her maid's shoulders.

"Thank you for listening, I know I must get annoying." Elizabeth smiled back and straightened Sorsha's circlet. "Not at all my lady, now remember. Please try and be polite to Prince Christian, even if you don't like him." Sorsha laughed and nodded her head.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the women's talk. We have a banqet to go to," Arthur spoke from the corner of the room. He moved from having leaned against the wall to embrace his niece. "You look beautiful Sorsha, every bit your mother's daughter." Sorsha smiled and bowed her head slightly, "Thank you highness,"

Arthur shook his head, "Now what did I tell you about that? You are family, no need to call me any of those royal names." He held out his arm, "Lets get going, we don't want to be late." Sorsha smiled and tucked her arm into the crook of her uncle's. They began to walk down the hall.

"Uncle, may I ask you something?" She asked, looking up into his eyes. Arthur nodded his head. "Of course my dear, anything."

Sorsha took a deep breath before continuing. "When did Mother get her new maidservant?" Arthur blinked his eyes before answering the question, "I think it was shortly after your grandfather died...why would you want to know?"

"I..I've been having these dreams every night. It's the same thing over and over again, a woman with long blonde hair and bright green eyes that match Mother's. The woman tells me to come, then she is engulfed in a bright green flash. There is a loud scream, and the windows shatter." Arthur stopped walking, he moved in front of Sorsha and held both of her hands in his. "Why haven't you told me of these before? It's like the nightmare your mother used to have, I'll have Tristan make you a sleeping potion elixir, maybe that will help." He began to walk again.

"Thats not all.." Sorsha said, pulling on Arthur's arm to make him stop. "The woman's eyes in my dream are the same color as Alana," Arthur chuckled, "A little paranoid are we Sorsha? People other than you and your mother do have green eyes, you know." Sorsha blushed and nodded her head, letting the thought slip out of her mind.

The two reached the banquet hall, and entered. They walked down the middle of the room to the high table where the rest of the royal family awaited them. Courtiers bowed their heads as Arthur and Sorsha walked by. Some whispered to others, and Sorsha caught glimpses of what they said. "..beautiful girl...maybe there will be a royal wedding soon..." She rolled her eyes at the thought of the possible upcoming wedding. Many things would have to change before she agreed to marry any royal prick.

After Sorsha sat down, King Arthur pushed her chair in for her, then sat down himself by Queen Guinevere. He raised his glass and began to speak a toast, "To King Arothian and his son, Prince Christian. May our kingdoms be united in peace and love."

The crowd cheered and began to eat, sloshing wine cups to and fro, spilling wine all over themselves and the people around them. "And it begins...the drunken revelry that occurs at every royal banquet. You'd think that as nobles, they would be able to control themselves." Sorsha whispered in her mother's ear. She eyed the table on the right side of the banquet hall where a group of knights from the kingdom Celidon sat.

"Sorsha- manners, please. We've barely begun and you have already started your nonsense." Morgana prodded her daughter underneath the table. Sorsha glanced at her mother and nodded her head. "Uther, which one is he?" She asked her cousin, sitting on the other side of her.

Uther picked up his head from his plate and spoke quietly, "Your Prince Charming is the one in the middle. You know...tall, muscular, pitch black hair? Bright blue eyes?" He laughed to himself, obviously enjoying a joke which he thought was funny. Prince Christian caught Sorsha looking at him and he smiled, sending a wink her way.

"He's overly confident. I can already tell. Who else would be so bold as to wink at me?" Sorsha asked, her nose in the air. Morgana set down her wine glass and gripped her daughters arm tightly. "You WILL be nice," She said fiercely. "Your uncle has put alot of work into this arrangement, the least you can do is try. Just try, thats all I'm asking."

Uther poked Sorsha and motioned with his eyes. Christian had stood up and was preparing to give a speech. "My lords and ladies," At the sound of his voice, Sorsha felt a chill going down her back. She tried to ignore his voice and concentrate on the speech, but it was impossible. "I would like to thank King Arthur and the Lady Morgana for providing me with this chance to prove myself worthy of the stunning Lady Sorsha's hand. I would also like to thank the people of Camelot for their hospitality. It has been noted, and I hope Celidon can return it in due time." Christian sat down and an older man with a salt and pepper beard patted him on the shoulder approvingly.

"Thats King Arothian," Morgana whispered into Sorsha's ear. "Prince Christian made a very good first impression, don't you think?" Sorsha snorted quietly, "If you like cocky, arrogant, self-absorbed bas- OW!" She snatched her foot out from under the table quickly.

"Is everything alright over there?" Arthur leaned over, glaring at Morgana, "Or would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Morgana shook her head and smiled brightly, "Nothing is wrong Arthur, Sorsha was just saying how pleased she was with Prince Christian's speech."

"Is that so, Sorsha? Then you'll be pleased to hear that you and Prince Christian are to go on a ride tomorrow. You're to be on your best behavior, understand?" Arthur grinned at the wilted look that appeared on Sorsha's face. "Try not to look so happy about it," He chuckled.

The dinner carried on for what seemed like ages, nobles drank and laughed while Sorsha sat miserably at the table, fidgeting in her seat. Right as it seemed like she as about to fall asleep from boredom, Sorsha's sharp ears picked up the sound of metal clashing against metal. The heavy wooden doors swung open, and its two guards were slung into the room by some invisible force. Knights from both Celidon and Camelot stood up, swords drawn. "That would not be wise," A voice came floating into the banquet hall. Sorsha could feel the hair stand up on the back of her neck, she'd heard that voice many times before. The room was still and footsteps could be heard coming into the hall.

A woman stood in the doorway garbed in a chain mail suit with a silver cloak around her shoulders. Sorsha looked at her face and felt the blood drain out from her head. The woman was the same from her dreams. On either side of her, she could feel the adults at the table stiffen.

"I see you recognize me. It has been 17 years since the last time I've been in this castle." The woman laughed and the walls quaked. Out of the corner of her eye, Sorsha could see her mother's knuckles whiten as she gripped her goblet. The woman glanced quickly over at Morgana and softly smiled before turning back to Arthur and Guinevere. "I am here to warn you, you have not won the battle. There is still more to come." She laughed and glanced at Sorsha. "Those among you are not as they seem,"

Arthur managed to come to his senses and jumped up from his seat, "Guards!" But before the Knights of Camelot could reach her, the woman disappeared, leaving those in the banquet hall stunned and frightened.

Guinevere clutched at Arthur's arm, "She's back? I thought she was killed." Arthur stroked his queen's cheek and turned to Merlin, his most trusted advisor and friend. "Merlin? You told me she was dead,"

"Sire, I thought she was," Merlin stood up from his seat at the table. He leaned over Arthur and whispered in his ear. Sorsha tried to listen to what he was saying, but Merlin spoke too quietly. She caught him glancing at Morgana.

"Mother, are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost," Sorsha asked, laying a hand on Morgana's shoulder. Morgana swallowed hastily and nodded her head. She brought her goblet of wine to her lips and took a sip. Stunned beyond measure, she found it hard to speak. Sorsha took a sip of her own wine and tried to make sense of what had happened. She was deep in thought when a husky voice whispered in her ear, "My lady, are you alright? You look pale."

Sorsha reached behind her and grabbed the wrist belonging to the person who spoke. She deftly twisted it around until she heard the voice grunt. "If you wish to win my hand, it would be a good idea to not sneak up behind me like that." Sorsha released the hand and turned around in her seat. Christian was rubbing his wrist. He stopped when Sorsha looked at him.

"I look forward to our ride tomorrow, my lady." He bowed once and disappeared into the darkness. Uther chuckled quietly beside Sorsha, "I can't believe you twisted his wrist." He said under his breath. "Couldn't you have been a little nicer?"

"He brought it upon himself," Sorsha said, she got up from her seat and murmured under her breath a spell that would enclose her in a shadow, hiding her from view. She walked quickly through the halls, avoiding the guards and servants, until she reached her quarters. Sorsha murmured the counter spell and closed the door, leaning up against it breathing heavily.

"My lady, the banquet is over already?" Elizabeth asked, coming around the corner. Sorsha jumped at her voice, then sighed. "Yes, it is. Will you please come and unlace me?" Elizabeth nodded her head, "Of course,"

Once Sorsha was out of her dress and in the bed, Elizabeth bowed. "Goodnight my lady, I'll see you in the morning," Sorsha smiled and nodded her head, "Goodnight!" Elizabeth blew out the candle and shut the door behind her leaving Sorsha alone in the dark.

Sorsha turned from side to side, attempting to sleep. Once she closed her eyes and let herself succumb to the darkness, she was subjected to the same nightmare except this time, instead of saying 'Come,' the woman said, 'Soon my precious, soon you will know everything.' And as the green light engulfed the woman and the scream reverberated through the room, causing the windows to break, Sorsha did not wake with her heart pounding and sweat dripping down her back. Instead, she woke with a feeling of curiosity, which soon faded and she was able to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 3

Forvever Fallen

**Authors Note: Credit for the original characters goes to BBC seeing as they own Merlin. I take full credit for the plot line, and my own characters-Sorsha le Fay and more to come! Review!**

**~I'm in the midst of NaNoWriMo, so please excuse the grammar/punctuation mistakes! I hope to have this finished by the end of the month, then next month I'll go back and start editing!~  
><strong>

Chapter Three

"My lady," Elizabeth shook Sorsha lightly, "It's time to wake up, you have to go on the ride with Prince Christian." Sorsha groaned and rolled over, hiding her face in the pillows. "Do I really have to?"

Elizabeth laughed and opened the curtains, letting in the bright sunshine, "Yes my lady, you do." She walked over to Sorsha's wardrobe and opened up the doors, searching for a suitable dress to wear. "Why don't you wear this?" She asked, pulling out a dark red velvet dress .

Sorsha raised her eyebrows, "Isn't that a little bold?" She asked. Elizabeth shook her head and laughed, "Not at all! It's a beautiful dress, plus it looks amazing on you." Sorsha threw back the covers and shivered as the cold wind rustled her hair. "Alright alright," Sorsha slipped the dress on and struggled to stay still as Elizabeth laced her up. She gathered her hair into a side braid and tied a leather strip around it.

"You look beautiful," Elizabeth said, stepping back to admire her work. Sorsha blushed and rolled her eyes, looking anxiously towards the door. "What are you waiting for?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Uther," Within moments of saying his name, a knock was heard, "Come in!" Sorsha called. The door opened and Uther poked his head into the room. "Sorsha, come on. Father and Mother are anxious to get the ball rolling," He said.

"Don't forget your cloak!" Elizabeth said, handing the red cloak to Sorsha who smiled and grabbed it from her hands, "Thank you!" She grinned, running out of the room.  
>"You ready for this morning?" Uther asked with a mischievous grin. Sorsha narrowed her eyes at him, giving her cousin the look that shriveled the confidence of many. "I guess not..." He trailed off, hurrying ahead of her to the family dining hall. Sorsha followed, entering the room moments behind him.<p>

"Sorsha! You look beautiful," Queen Guinevere stood from her chair and gave her niece a hug. "Thank you, my lady!" Sorsha smiled and sat down at her seat, giving her mother an acknowledging glance. Arthur glanced at the two women seated across from each other and rolled his eyes.

"We're just about ready to eat, all we need are-" He paused as King Arothian and his son Christian entered the room, "Ah, here they are. Please, won't you have a seat." Arthur gestured to the free seat beside Sorsha.

Sorsha looked over at Uther, who had an innocent look on his face, and kicked him underneath the table. "No one told me they were coming to breakfast," She hissed, stuffing a grape into her mouth. Uther just shrugged his shoulders, grinning gleefully.

"Lady Sorsha, you disappeared last night, I hope everything is alright." Christian said, taking the seat beside her. Sorsha glanced over at him, feeling the urge to roll her eyes. A quick look at her uncle deadened any thought of being anything but polite.

"I did not sleep well the night before," Sorsha explained, gracing her company with a smile. "Are you ready for our ride? There is quite a lot for you to see," Arthur smiled at his niece and raised his glass to his lips.

"Of course, I would do anything as long as it was with you," Christian said, his smile oozing a false sense of security and friendliness. Arthur sputtered, trying not to laugh. Sorsha grimaced and smiled back. "Well then, if you are ready, I'll have the stable boy ready the horses." Prince Christian nodded his head in agreement, his mouth too busy to do any talking. "My Lord, my Lady, it you will excuse me," Sorsha stood up and bowed her head, "Mother..." Sorsha was walking down the hall towards the stables when she was stopped by the court physician Tristan.

"My lady? May I talk to you for a moment?" Sorsha's heart raced for a moment until she realized who was speaking. "Of course, Tristan. What is you want to talk about?" Sorsha fastened her cloak around her neck and undid her hair, allowing the curls to flow over her shoulders.

"Your uncle mentioned to me last night you had trouble sleeping, I thought I would mix something to help you sleep." Tristan smiled gently, the wrinkles on his face becoming even more visible. Sorsha smiled and laid a gentle hand on the old man's shoulder. "I appreciate your concern, but there is no need for you to make me an elixir. I slept much better last night," Tristan raised his eyebrows and looked deep into her eyes, "Are you sure? You know I wouldn't mind," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. Sorsha smiled and nodded her head.

"Well alright then," Tristan sighed, "Have fun on your ride with Prince Christian. He seems like a good catch," he laughed and began to walk down the hall towards his laboratory. Sorsha rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. Why did everyone seem to think that Christian was a good catch? The man could barely speak without his over-confidence and self-absorbent personality coming through. She started to walk again, taking a detour to the castle armory.

"My lady," the guards bowed their heads respectfully as Sorsha walked into the room. A man walked up to her and held out a jewel crusted dagger. "As you requested, I hope it pleases you."

Sorsha ran her fingers lightly up and down the blade, "It's beautiful. Your men did a wonderful job, thank you." The man bowed his head and smiled. Sorsha tucked the dagger into the belt girding her waist and left the armory, going down to the stables.

One of Uther's knights stood leaning up against the door frame. When he saw Sorsha approach, he stood up and began to walk towards her. Sorsha glanced up and met his eyes, "William!" She grinned, walking faster and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hello my dear," William picked Sorsha up and twirled her around before setting her back on her feet. "That's a nice new installment," he motioned to her dagger. Sorsha laughed and pulled it out of her belt, handing it to him to inspect. "Very nice balance, who forged it?"

"It was a special request from the new smithy, I didn't learn his name. Uther went down and ordered it for me. I just picked it up from the armory." Sorsha sighed and placed her head under Will's chin. He slid the dagger back into her belt and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have you gotten a glimpse of the new suitor Uncle has conjured for me?" She asked, basking in the warmth of William's embrace.

"I have," William answered quietly. Sorsha looked up at him and stroked his cheek with her hand. "You know I have eyes for no one but yourself," She assured him gently. William looked down and smiled at the woman in his arms, "I know you do." He laid his chin on top of her head, "But you also know your family would never approve of us."

Sorsha didn't say anything, but removed herself from his arms and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, "I know. I must go, I have a ride with Prince Christian." She walked off, leaving William standing in the hall of the castle, his gaze following her steps.

Once she was in the stables, Sorsha found the horses already saddled and waiting. Christian stood at his horse's head, stroking its nose. "Ah, there you are. I was wondering what took you so long." He said dryly, leading his horse out into the courtyard. Sorsha glanced over at him once and mounted Thalion. She nudged him into a gallop. thundering out into the courtyard and over the drawbridge. "Catch me if you can!" She called the the Prince before turning around and urging her horse faster.

Prince Christian followed after her, hard on Sorsha's heels. The two rode deep into the dark forest, pausing only to let the horses drink. The red and gold leaves crunched and crackled under Sorsha's boots as she dismounted and led Thalion to the creek. She lightly tied him to a log by the water and walked over to a boulder, sitting down and waiting on Christian to catch up. It didn't take long for the Prince to arrive. His horse was breathing heavily and eagerly trotted to join Thalion in drinking.

"Your horse looks tired, can he not keep up with the horses of Camelot? I could have sworn that Celidon was known for their horses and not their men." Sorsha said scornfully, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

Christians' face began to grow red and his eyes glowered. He stepped around his horse and over towards Sorsha, "I grow tired of your insults, you petty little girl. Is it not enough that you insult me, you must also insult my kingdom?"

Sorsha laughed and stepped forward, "What is it you are going to do? Beat me? Do not forget, we are in Camelot, not Celidon. You won't be able to get away with things as if you were in your own kingdom. You are a guest here, nothing more." She turned her back to walk off, but Christian grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"You will become my wife, and you will learn to tame your tongue." He brought Sorsha close to him and forced his lips on hers, his hands fumbling at the laces on the back of her dress. Sorsha tried to get away, but the more she struggled the more Christian crushed his mouth on top of hers.

"Get off of me!" She said, her voice dark and furious. Christian laughed and held her chin in his hands. "It's time you learned a lesson, and who better to teach it to you then myself?"

Sorsha began to feel a darkness bubbling up inside of her, taking over her mind. With all of her energy, she began to imagine Christian's airways beginning to close and his body flying from her, crashing into the trees. Christian was suddenly slung away from her by an invisible force. Sorsha saw his body land against a tree trunk, falling to the forest floor with a sickening thud. She walked over to where his body lay, "I told you to get off of me." She said calmly. Before Sorsha walked back to her horse, she looked at Christian's sword laying in the grass a couple feet away and her eyes gleamed gold. The sword flew across the space in between her and Christian, impaling him in his ribs.

As she turned to walk back to her horse, Sorsha could hear Christian breathe one more time before his chest stilled and did not rise again. She smiled to herself and mounted Thalion, turning him back towards the castle.

In the distance, Sorsha could see a rider on a black horse thundering towards her. She pulled Thalion to a stand still and waited until her eyes could focus better. Sorsha could see that the rider was Uther. Nudging Thalion into a canter, Sorsha rode to meet him.

"Where is your Prince?" Uther asked, chilled by Sorsha's calm composure and her hard face.

Sorsha motioned to the woods behind her and gave Uther a grim smile, "He's back there. I don't think he'll be joining me anytime soon. I'll show you where he is if you'd like." Uther cautiously nodded his head and followed Sorsha back to the creek.

His eyes widened as he saw Christian's impaled body laying beneath the tree, "Sorsha, what did you do?" He asked incredulously, "And why did you do it?"

Sorsha stopped Thalion and dismounted, walking over to Christian and nudging him with her foot. "He tried to force himself on me, so I killed him. I was only defending myself Uther! You have to believe me!" Her voice had regained some of the franticness it normally had when she had done something wrong.

"But how did you get him off of you in the first place to stab him? I saw him out in the training fields this morning, Christian of Celidon was a very accomplished swordsman as well as very strong."

Sorsha glanced down at her feet before telling her cousin, "I felt this presence come over me..all I wanted was for him to get off of me..and suddenly he was. I don't know how to explain it. One moment he was on top of me, and the next, he was laying underneath the tree." Her heart started to pound in her ears as she thought back to what had happened. The feeling that had come over her before Sorsha slung Christian into the trees felt oddly familiar before, she couldn't lay her finger on it before.

"It'll be okay, Sorsha, I know what we'll do. We'll tell Father I killed him. I rode up and found him on top of you and then tackled him. We rolled around in the leaves for a little bit, then I took his sword and stabbed him." Uther walked over and pulled Sorsha into a hug, "I'll leave you out of it. After all, I am the King's son. What can they do except for put me in the stocks?" Sorsha wrapped her arms around Uther's neck and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You won't tell them what I told you about slinging him into the trees?" She asked, feigning a sniffle. Uther patted her hair, "Of course I won't." He assured her. Sorsha slid out of his hug and smiled timidly. "Lets go back and I'll tell them what happened," Uther smiled at Sorsha and mounted his horse. The two rode back to the citadel, keeping quiet the whole way back.


End file.
